


To Chain the Free Wind

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [19]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dark, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naraku has a desire to control the freest of all elements. Set after Kagura is defeated by the Kaze no Kizu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Chain the Free Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: To Chain the Free Wind  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count:  
Genre: Dark, Vignette  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Naraku, Kagura

Control. If there was one thing Naraku craved, it was control. He sat staring at the hunk of the jewel Kikyo had so graciously given him. It had granted him a new mastery over his body, giving him the ability to experiment. Naraku glanced towards the jars filled with the writhing flesh he used to create extensions of himself. His body was such an amalgamation, and he was curious to discover what he could do with the elements that comprised it.

Naraku had first created the void, Kanna. He had absolute control over her, and she was merely a manifestation of his will. Naraku had stripped her of all feelings, all free will. She did as told and did not question his authority. While he relished in her obedience, Kanna was not a challenge. Her vacant stare did nothing to satisfy his desire to see others suffer at his hands.

He had to create another one---one that would fulfill his need to torture others. Naraku began incubating his next incarnation, certain that this one would satiate his craving for control and misery. He would conquer one of the freest elements on the Earth. He would conquer the wind.

He would call her Kagura. Little by little, Naraku would break her spirit. He would taunt her. He would mock her. She was the chained wind at his beck and call. He delighted in the anger that swirled in her ruby eyes when he dominated her. He had put his need for absolute control second to his need to make Kagura suffer.

Sometimes, however, Naraku would remind Kagura who was the slave and who was the master. There, growing into the palm of his hand was her heart. It was how he reigned in the free wind. Naraku enjoyed squeezing its beating flesh. He would chuckle when she gasped in pain, clutching her chest where her heart should have been. The wind was his, and he would not let her go.

Naraku's red eyes narrowed on Kagura's slumped form. He whispered, “Now do you understand, Kagura? I, Naraku, am your master. I shall always be in control of your destiny. Always.”


End file.
